


MysMe Drabble Dump

by mattepigment



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Fingering, Grinding, Multi, Nelson Position, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sexual Content, Tribadism, will update tags and character lists as i write the drabbles!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: mystic messenger >1000 word fic dump. will range from either fluffy, smutty, or both.





	1. nc17 - jaehee/mc

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehee / MC . Tribbing.

mc moves to each and every position jaehee puts her in, knees close to her chest and her ankles near her ears with jaehee sucking hard at her clit. mc's ballet background does wonders for the both of them in bed, and with jaehee currently training to go pro in mma, stamina has them bedded for hours.

it's easy for mc to grab hold of her ankles and keep her body folded in half as she watches jaehee remove her own underwear, watches as she balances on her toes as she lowers her body until their clits touch. mc sucks air through her teeth, her head tipping back as jaehee does experimental rolls of her hips. they've only tried tribbing twice, and both times were an absolute train wreck since they tried to mimic what the pornstars did- all show and no technique. "fuck, it feels so much better this way," mc huffs out, and jaehee smiles as she starts grinding harder, wanting to see her girlfriend's face throughout this.

jaehee moves to place a slender hand on mc's throat, just barely there and waiting a response. mc bares her neck out, "two finger tap, okay?", and sucks in that last breath before jaehee tightens her grip and quickens her grinding, the both of them emitting deep groans as their clits rub together more harshly.

and mc doesn't last long- jaehee spent a good half an hour fingering and eating her out on the couch before they moved to the bedroom and she always come quick when her clit is given extra attention. "to make up for all of your past boyfriends. they suck," jaehee would tell her, mc's juices running down her chin as she grins all smug.

mc's vision dots around the edges and it's difficult to arch her back in this position. when jaehee removes her hand she comes immediately, the rush of air making her go lightheaded and her climax just that bit more amazing. "fucking, fuck," she groans, based deep in her throat, and sensitivity kicks in when jaehee picks up speed to chase her own high, face twisted and small tits swaying with every rock of her body.

mc's in tears by the time jaehee finishes, holding her close as they ride out the last few waves. jaehee helps to move mc's legs around her waist and dips down for open-mouthed kisses that are slow and sloppy in their lethargic state. "that was awesome," mc breaks away, yawning, and tries to stretch out her back. their nipples brush together and mc's reminded that they should possibly get underneath the covers very soon.

"mm," jaehee responds, laying them both on their sides, facing one another, and tries her best (laziest, really) to get the covers over their bodies.


	2. nc17 - yoosung/707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: rimming, grinding, and maybe a little bit of cum play? hardly any ass worship.

Yoosung and Saeyoung have the dumbest fucking thing going on.

But it’s kind of simple, too. All in the name of bros helping out bros, when one person sends a ‘hey you ever tried out anal beads’ text or something equally as ridiculous the other will just send off a quick ‘on my way’ and will be over in twenty minutes flat. And it makes some sense- Yoosung and Saeyoung have known each other for years and there’s comfort with sexually experimenting with someone you’re familiar with. They really only do this in between relationships and whenever they do engage in this, it’s never for long periods of time. Just a handful of flicks over the course of a couple of months. And luckily it’s never awkward between them afterwards. They tell each other if it feels good and 'no, stop, what the fuck are you even doing dude' as a way to help each other sharpen their skills and zone in on their weaknesses.

Like right now, for example.

Saeyoung told Yoosung to strip and lay stomach side flat on his bed the second Yoosung entered his dorm. It should all really be non-sexy to begin with because Yoosung can definitely feel crumbs rubbing against his nipples, but then Saeyoung told him to put an arch in his back before he spread his ass cheeks and pressed on his asshole with a dry thumb.

“Dude, finger me with lube you weirdo, I know you have some around here.” Yoosung groans but he still pushes back on the thumb and hands that are pawing at his backside. Saeyoung simply tsks his tongue before roughly gripping at Yoosung’s ass and spreading him apart again. Before Yoosung can even call out his annoyance at how rough Saeyoung’s being, he jolts when he feels Saeyoung lick a fat stripe up from his scrotum to his ass. Fuck that feels good, he thinks, head lolling as he arches his ass up in the air more and lays his head on crossed arms.

Saeyoung’s too good with his tongue, so good that barely a minute in Yoosung’s drooling against the sheets with his dick leaking down onto it and staining it. “God, that feels fucking great,” Yoosung moans, stretching out the syllables when Saeyoung moves down to mouth at his balls before licking back up to his hole. “You’re so fucking filthy, dude.”

Saeyoung snorts before sitting up, slaps his hand against the bubble of Yoosung’s ass. “Up on your knees better and spread them.” Yoosung doesn’t need to be told twice, already switching his stance by the time Saeyoung’s done with the command. Yoosung did an enema, a common occurrence because of his and Saeyoung’s fooling around, before coming over and he expects a session of thorough ass fucking by the time this is all over. He moans when he feels Saeyoung grip his ass cheeks apart but immediately jerks when he feels the tip of Saeyoung’s cock prod at his hole.

Yoosung barely gets a chance to chastise Saeyoung about Essential Fingering when he feels Saeyoung start grinding the length of his cock against his spread ass. Saeyoung grips at the fronts of Yoosung’s thighs, pulling him closer and higher against his body which causes their balls to rub against each others.

“Jesus, fuck me,” Saeyoung rasps out. Good thing someone’s having fun. Yoosung kind of wants something in his ass right now.

“God, okay, we can rub nuts all you want but afterwards can you put your mouth back on me?” Yoosung hiccups when Saeyoung moans his affirmative before he starts grinding roughly, eyes fixed on Yoosung’s hole, the way his ass jiggles, how the head of his cock rests against the crack of his ass once they're flat against one another.

For something as juvenile as grinding, Saeyoung cums in record time with his tip pressed against Yoosung’s hole, his hand jerking himself to prolong it. He scoops up whatever drips off and rubs it into the skin of Yoosung’s ass and wets his balls with it, the latter causing Yoosung to jerk moan out, chest dipping towards the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay :]


	3. nc17 - yoosung/jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nelson position, prostate milking, over stimulation, and (shitty) aftercare
> 
> it's a lot less intense than it sounds tbh .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread, i apologize in advance fdjxhlkxs

Jumin’s so, so cruel.

 

He’s practically fully clothed still, his dress pants only pulled down far enough to that he could slip his cock out, and Yoosung feels his ass stinging from how hard Jumin’s belt is hitting up against it due to how hard he’s thrusting.

 

Yoosung swears Jumin watches way too much fucking porn, so when he opened his messages to see a link to a video titled  _ NELSON POSITION COMPILATION _ Yoosung simply rolled his eyes. But that was over three weeks ago and Yoosung was sure Jumin would have grew up a little, but yet here he is.

 

Another thing he can tell Jumin gets off on is power play. With his shoulders and height, everything about Jumin is greater than Yoosung so he can easily tower and cage the younger in. If Yoosung truly ever had a problem with it, he’d let him know right away and would bring Jumin off of his self-induced-lust-horse but Yoosung secretly gets off on how easy it is for Jumin to completely cover and dominate him.

 

Like right now, for example.

 

With Jumin as an executive director, he has his own spacious office that he doesn’t mind fucking Yoosung in every once in awhile. He always makes sure to take his tie off and stuff it in Yoosung’s mouth because the boy is so damn loud but he always keeps the door unlocked so anyone can see what a  _ cockslut _ Yoosung is for him.

 

Brought on by Jumin himself, what was once a simple  _ hey wanna eat lunch together _ turned into  _ hey wanna try sex olympics in your office _ . And apparently, that video link he sent weeks ago has been on his mind ever since.

 

Yoosung’s never been fucked in a position like this before and he feels as if every nerve within his body is slowly turning to goo. Jumin has a couch in his office, so of course he’s getting fucked on it. With Yoosung’s back facing Jumin, Jumin has his arms hooked under both of Yoosung’s knees and has his hands on either side of his head, leaving Yoosung completely exposed and in one of the most vulnerable sex positions he’s ever been in and he absolutely loves it. All of the control is left with Jumin- he controls how fast his cock drives in and out of Yoosung’s ass and with how he has him situated it’s almost as if Yoosung’s just a body for him to fuck.

 

Just the idea has Yoosung’s eyes rolling back and his cock leaking with pre-cum.

 

This position provides constant pressure to his prostate and it’s really only been a few minutes but he can already feel his gut tightening. His toes curl where his feet point in the air and just when he thinks he’s peaked, Jumin stops with a deep groan and fills up the condom with his spunk.

Yoosung almost wants to cry because he was really almost there but then Jumin quickly slips out and puts him on his knees with his chest to the ground. Jumin immediately starts fingeringfucking him with three fingers, and Yoosung starts drooling as he lays his head against the carpet. He’ll probably end up with rug burn on his cheek and knees, but he doesn’t care.

 

The sharp thrusts of Jumin’s fingers turn into persistent rubs on Yoosung’s prostate and after a few seconds the sensation gets so rough that he thinks he might piss himself or even pass out. He doesn’t do either, thank god, but it takes him a while to realize that he came a few seconds ago but the overwhelming sensation is still going strong.

 

“Dude, what the fuck,” Yoosung tries to slur but it comes out more like pained whimpers as Jumin continues rubbing at that spot and making stars burst and his vision go bleary-eyed. Yoosung chances a look to see his cock dripping continuous, weak spurts of cum onto the carpet below and he can’t do anything except moan at the visuals.

 

Yoosung’s nose is tingling by the time Jumin pulls his fingers out. “I can’t feel… my fucking fingers,” Yoosung groans, oversensitive and in need of aftercare. Jumin hauls him back up onto the couch before going over to his desk and fetching out some wet wipes to clean off his fingers and his own dick after he’s thrown the soiled condom into the trash.

 

Yoosung hums like a content baby as Jumin gently wipes him down and demands cuddles after Jumin’s thrown everything away.

 

“Cleaning lady’s gonna be pissed at that big puddle on the floor,” mumbles Yoosung. Jumin simply huffs and pats his thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had incubus yoosung in my head for the past week . cant wait to write out him feeding off of hornball man saeran's sexual energy dsjhdhdkjhd
> 
> anyways thanks for reading !!


	4. nc17 - yoosung/mc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lapslock . uh there's not much to this one except a slight shower sex and crude parents-having-sex incidence but its wtvr.
> 
> this is . a mess lmao . originally half written for a different fandom . i changed the names, added some more (shite) content, and threw in some silly sex banter . yay .
> 
> also unbetad i will die on my unedited hill

yoosung's gotten really good at eating mica out.

like really good.

and mica doesn't even know when it all started- well, maybe she does. in bio 160, mica was absent the day the class looked at water pond specimens under a light microscope which was a perfect setup for yoosung. he'd gone out of his way to put just the tiniest strands of grass onto a slide that spelled out 'HOMECOMING?', and when he asked mica to look through the scope the next day she'd came up shy eyed and red faced with a meek little yes for his question. the class had been so quiet until they heard her answer, even mrs kim was in on it for fucks sake, and it was so out of the blue; mica and yoosung just met that year and helped out one another with the worksheets and mica didn't see him as anything more than the blond geek with the awful middle part and box glasses. but now, with yoosung smiling brightly as he handed mica a bouquet of flowers (delphiniums and jasmine, her fucking favorite) she couldn't help but smile back. and if anyone noticed how attached at the hip they were throughout the period, no one said anything.

fast forward some two weeks later and mica finds herself half an hour late to the dance. honestly, it's just a college party on campus grounds so it was deemed Wack immediately so she didn't really care too much. the day prior, she had given yoosung her address since he insisted on picking her up and her mother answered the door before she could. mica likes to thank God for having a mother that believes she is the most innocent pure little sunflower that doesn't know what a nut is, because when she sent yoosung up to mica's room while she was in the middle of putting on eyeliner, mica dropped the task in favor of sucking on yoosung's tongue for a good five minutes before they grinded up on one another until both of their underwear were soaked and ruined.

after that, it was like a domino effect of some sorts.

there was fingering behind the bleachers during their lunch slots and handjobs in the quiet racketball courts that would have yoosung's moans bouncing off the walls the same way the racketball's did. once did they do some heavy making out by the discus shed, but had to stop because there were too many spiders out and the both of them were equally freaked out. even in yoosung's hand-me-down of a car that randomly turns on the left blinker when the volume goes past 15. it was well into the semester before they started putting their mouths on one another.

"you want to what?" mica asked, skin pink from the hot shower she had just taken. volleyball workouts recently started and in high school they always left her sweating buckets. apparently college wasn't going to throw her a bone either. yoosung has his own sport he does after school- discus with a record of over 130ft, what the hell, but he refuses to shower until he gets home.

"eat you out? what, i don't think i stuttered-" mica slaps his arm and instantly regrets it when soreness kicks in her own arm. "see? let me do all the work."

"i mean, i'm not against it." mica's been wanting yoosung's mouth on her clit for weeks ever since that heavy petting session before homecoming. also his dick, but she's felt up his size and eventually decided that she'll work up to that. "just- right after practice? i didn't even take a proper shower, i still had my sports bra and spandex on. even my sandals!" she's wearing them right now just with some socks on, and she has on a clean shirt and a pair of shorts. her neck length hair is pulled into a bun and whatever couldn't make it in is sticking to her neck. "like come on, i'm wearing hole-y granny panties underneath these shorts, i don't think this outfit screams eat-your-babe-out material."

"who cares what you're wearing it's all gonna come off anyways. plus we can just shower together at my house," yoosung replies smoothly, fishing his keys out of his duffle bag. yes, mica thinks. "you know my parents work late-" yes "and we've got three hours max. i know i could make you come more than once." yes! mica's stupid libido is through the roof and it doesn't help that she has yoosung as her boyfriend. if anything, he makes it worse.

"that better be a promise," she says, her eyes twinkling, and grabs yoosung's hand before dragging him towards the direction of his car.

 

they leave a trail of socks, shoes, and bags from the door all the way upstairs to yoosung's bathroom where the rest of their clothes are shed. and yoosung is serious about his showers- no touching until they are both squeaky clean and free of sports practice gunk. and mica doesn't stop whining until yoosung's soap free with his skin glistening from the water spray. he's all muscle when his clothes are stripped off and she sees his dick curving against his thigh. "i really, really love you," she says as he backs her up against the wall and wraps her leg around his waist before he shuts her up with a kiss, two fingers going to rub quick circles on her clit. he has her wet in no time, and he tells her to rest her toes on his shoulders as he goes down to his knees.

"oh my god, you were serious," she says, a hand going to his hair when he is indeed serious and drags his tongue up her folds, and she uses her grip to start immediately grinding against his open mouth and she almost wants to scream.

and it's going great, yoosung's absolutely wrecking mica just by stroking her clit with his tongue, but when mica's toes curl and she almost finds herself slipping and breaking her tailbone they decide to shut the water off and take it to the bedroom.

mica bounces as she falls backward onto the sheets, her legs immediately spreading and folding towards her chest. just as yoosung rubs his middle and ring fingers up her wet folds she reaches down to spread herself, moaning as the action causes his fingers to catch on her opening.

he gets her to squirt twice with quick fingering before he leans down to clean her up with his tongue and make her almost come a third time. by then, the water on mica's body has been replaced by a light sheen of sweat and her nipples and clit are peaked. "please let me suck you off." mica looks a bit dick crazy. if they had condoms she'd definitely be face first in the mattress by now. she makes a mental note to have them go for a quick stop to, like, walmart or something for a box. screw working up to his dick, she wants it soon. now please.

"i'm fine rubbing one out after you knock out, babe," yoosung says, weakly, because with how red his dick looks mica can tell he'd Love for her to suck him off.

mica pushes her thighs together, body twisted in some weird angle. "then fuck my thighs, we can go out and get some condoms later." buying condoms? great idea. thigh sex? new, but also a great idea.

"not a great idea," yoosung says, "we don't even have lube! you're thighs would probably chafe and my dick would probably get rubbed raw, i don't know." he continues at mica's indignant huff. "why are we so unprepared?"

"god. you fingered me so good. all that prep is just gonna go to waste." she pouts, trying to look cute even with her pussy vulgarly on display. from what yoosung can tell by her expression, a vicious thought floats through her mind. "check to see if your parents have any."

yoosung wants to die. "boner kill!" not really, but yoosung doesn't want to think his parents ever have sex. ever. he will never believe that he was a product of their romp in the sheets either.

"or your brother! see, you should have just accepted my mouth, i was willing to let you face fuck me and now we're thinking about your mom getting dicked by your dad."

yoosung frowns, chances a look at his dick; not as hard as it was, but he's still horny. definitely not thinking about his parents right now. or what mica just said. he suppresses a shudder, and mica cackles.

they settle with laying next to each other on their sides- yoosung's fucking into his fist while mica alternates between fondling his balls and rubbing her thumb across his slit and spreading whatever oozes out all over his mushroom tip. yoosung ends up straddling her and finishing off on her stomach. since he's feeling a bit soft, he tries to nut in the shape of a heart. it almost works, but mica's laughing so much and his cum is slowly slipping into the dip of her bellybutton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot \o/
> 
> also my college does homecoming dances and idky


	5. m - saeyoung(707)/mc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of a space au id love to work on ? saeyoung n mc are space bounty hunters n fulfill jobs at different outposts . n they fuck . n theyre not human djhdfkjd thats all i got right now .
> 
> unbetad. hhhhh safe to say everything i post will be unedited :/

Post round-trip-success parties are a common thing between Saeyoung and MC. There’s a stash of champagne courtesy of the Andromeda Orbit hidden underneath the dashboard panel. Just before turning in their key to Jumin and Jaehee, MC pulls out a bottle with a grin splitting her face into two.

“You know I can’t handle alcohol,” Saeyoung says, but he leaves his position from the open door of their tiny space disc and comes back towards MC on eager feet. “Just give me a glass.”

A glass turns into a bottle, and a bottle leads to a plum color going high on MC’s cheeks, her Martian skin glowing a faint yellow as she leans across her seat at the dashboard towards Saeyoung. Her lips are puckered and glossy with alcohol.

“Terrible,” Saeyoung notes to himself, leaning in for a sloppy peck that has MC chasing his lips when he moves back. “Come here,” he says softly, a pat to his thigh, and she’s gummy eyed as she removes her bottoms before going the distance between their seats.

MC’s burning hot by the time Saeyoung gets his hands on her hips. Her own go into the tufts of his hair and pull his head to the angle she wants, tongue slipping past the seam of his lips as she grinds down on him. A sober MC is already impatient as is, and with alcohol in her system, sex becomes a straight to the point task.

Saeyoung works on popping the buttons of his shirt as MC stops mid grind to lift her top up and off. “I love Neptunian dick,” she says fondly, hands working to get to the waistband of Saeyoung’s briefs. He’s struck stupid with immobility. “I love it so much,” she says with a delighted sigh as her hand slips passed and comes in contact with his dick; bumpy and veiny. She pulls the elastic just enough so his balls can hang out too, then makes home on his lap again as she nuzzles into his sweaty neck like a content kitten, hand working up and down.

“You’re something else,” he says offhandedly; gut clenching as he tugs her underwear to the side, two fingers gliding against her slick sex. She’s making a sort of constellation on his neck with her mouth, bright red spots littering his olive skin. The pattern changes every time.

“It’s so cute,” MC coos, smiling into his neck as she spreads the precum oozing out of his slit, the glide becoming smoother and enabling her to twist her hand in a corkscrew motion. She needs two hands to jerk him off. “Somewhere it should say in fine little dick print, ‘Ribbed for Your Pleasure’.” Saeyoung presses a kiss to her jaw as she lifts herself up, and by the time she has him in to the hilt, they’re both shaking. Saeyoung picks her up and lays her across the dashboard, hands on her thighs to push them up to her chest.

He looks at MC’s face, that same grin from earlier on her lips, and grunts when he feels her move her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol


End file.
